Resident Evil: Comic Con Apocalypse
by Raging-Rambo-2006
Summary: Jo and her friends attend the annual Manchester Comic Con but as they enjoy their Resident Evil photo shoot the characters suddenly appear, bringing an apocalypse with them with dangerous and funny consequences as the convention goers are one by one turned into zombies. Implied WeskerxOC flirting, Chris getting harassed by H.U.N.Ks and Claire finding fun in Deadpool comics!
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

** Chapter One: Ready For The Weekend**

It was 6am on a Saturday morning in Manchester and the sun was just begining to peak through the slit in the curtains of the Premier Inn near Manchester Central. A weekend of geeky fun was set to begin in three hours time and one particular person was cursing herself for being awake at such an unholy hour at a weekend.  
Jo jumped out of bed and straightened her crop top and shorts.  
"Why can't getting out of bed be this easy on a work day?" She cursed as she pulled her long brown hair back into a pony tail and headed for the kettle.  
Switching it on she started to prepare her cosplay for the day.  
She was a huge Resident Evil fan and had decided that she needed a new challenge, so she decided to do a gender bend Albert Wesker with his S.T.A.R.S uniform.  
The kettle boiled and she proceeded to make a cup of tea before leaving it on the side to cool and continuing to inspect her costume.  
"Let's see, gloves, trousers, boots, shirt, tactical vest, mic, belt..." She scratched her head and raided through her bag. "Wig and shades. Good to go!"  
She then sat at the table and picked up her phone and a pack of breakfast biscuits, checking her facebook messages as she munched. A smile crossed her face as she saw other excited Comic Con goers updating their statuses.  
Finishing her breakfast she checked the clock, 6.30am.  
Grabbing a towel she quickly stripped off and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower roughly drying her hair and throwing the towel back onto the rack.  
She quickly pulled her underwear on and then let out a squeek of excitement as she started to put on her costume.  
She looked at the clock again 7.30am.  
Sitting down infront of the mirror she quickly dried and straightened her hair and set about putting the blonde wig on.  
"Argh damnit I hate these things." She grumbled as she fiddled with the clips and then scratched her head.  
Finally she put the shades on and stood back admiring herself in the mirror.  
"Captain Wesker reporting for Comic Con." She giggled as she picked up her phone, entry ticket and replica Samurai Edge, tucking it into its holster and left the room to head over to the convention center.

Arriving in the hotel lobby Jo was greeted with a mixture of confused stares, giggles and shouts of other Resident Evil fans quoting her characters lines.  
Jo just laughed, she was used to the mixed reponses of her chosen hobby but it was something she loved so to hell with it.  
The convention center was literally a two minute walk across the road from the hotel, on the way she was greeted by other cosplayers from various games, comics and films.  
She looked at the signs outside for the priority entry queue.  
"Alright there mate?" Asked one of the security staff.  
"Oh yeah just looking for the priority entry line."  
The guard blushed slightly realizing Jo was a girl and not a guy like he had first assumed.  
"Yeah straight up there love." He stammered.  
"Thanks." Smiled Jo struggling to surpress a giggle.  
"Hey Wesker!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
Jo spun round and lifted her shades, searching for the source of the voice.  
"Ada! Leon!" She smiled as her friends Lacey and James approached and joined the queue with her.  
The pair approached and they embraced in a group hug.  
"Aww look at you two, Ada and Leon." Smiled Jo.  
Lacey had dressed as Ada Wong from Resident Evil 4 while James had opted for Leon S Kennedy from the same game.  
"Loving the S.T.A.R.S. Wesker outfit Jo." Smiled Lacey.  
"Thanks hun." Smiled Jo. "Can't wait to get this weekend started."  
James nodded. "Nick, Stephen and Daniel are all coming up as well, we just saw their status updates on facebook."  
Jo laughed. "We should totally change our names to our characters today just to screw with people."  
Lacey laughed and took out her camera phone. "Nah too much effort, besides it's selfie time!"  
The trio piled in and Lacey took the photo.  
"Hey excuse me Wesker." Came a voice behind them.  
Jo turned round to see a young girl dressed in what cosplayers refered to as "civvies" holding a camera.  
"Can I help you Dear Heart?" Asked Jo putting on her best D.C Douglas voice.  
The girl giggled nervously.  
"Could I have a picture with you please?"  
Jo smiled. "Of course."  
"Cool thank you!" She smiled as she stood next to Jo, who picked a pose.  
The picture taken Jo handed the girl a business card with her cosplay page details on it. "Feel free to have a look through my other cosplays." She said.  
"Thanks I will." She said. "Could I get a group picture of you all?"  
"Sure." Smiled Lacey as she posed back to back with James and Jo knealt infront of them, her Samurai Edge drawn ready to "shoot."  
Lacey then handed the girl a business card similar to Jo's.  
"Thanks my fella will love these." Smiled the girl. With that she turned back to the group she was with.  
Jo turned back to Lacey and James.  
"So do we have a time and place for this years photo shoot?"  
"Yep, usual place and we're thinking about doing two today, one at 11am and another at 2pm." Replied Lacey.  
"Awesome," Smiled Jo. "Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Two: The Apocalypse Begins**

At 9am the doors opened and everyone in the priority entry ticket holders were allowed in an hour earlier than general entry.  
Jo, Lacey and James instantly made a beeline for the Resident Evil merchandise stall at the back of the main hall.  
"S.T.A.R.S!" Greeted the stall vendor, who was dressed as Nemesis as they approached.  
Jo giggled and drew her Samurai Edge at him in retaliation.  
Lacey laughed and rolled her eyes as she started eyeing up the books section.  
"So if you see any Jill cosplayers send them my way." Laughed the vendor as Jo started eyeing up the pop figures, they had all of her favorite characters except one.  
"Got any Leon pops?" She asked.  
"No sorry ran out in London."  
"Damn." Cursed Jo.  
"I can put your details on my system and order you one though?"  
Jo's eyes lit up behind her shades.  
"Yes please!"  
Filling in the relevant paperwork she looked over at James who was staring lustfully at the Japanese food stall.  
A giggle escaped her.  
"Pocky?"  
James spun round and faced her practically drooling, a grin crossed his face.  
"Pocky?" He said looking at Lacey, practically pleading with her.  
"We just had breakfast!" She snapped.  
"Pocky!" Said Jo sadly and lifting her shades, pulling her best puppy dog face.  
"Oh for God's sake you pair of kids!" Laughed Lacey.  
Jo and James giggled.  
"Lemme just buy this S.T.A.R.S Wesker pop and we'll grab pocky." Moaned Lacey.  
"Oh I need that for my collection as well." Said Jo as she saw where Lacey was reaching out for the Wesker collection.  
She already had Midnight Wesker and Umbrella Chronicles Wesker so next on her list was S.T.A.R.S Wesker.  
"Enjoy the convention." Said the stall vendor as he bagged up the figures and waved them away.

Jo and James made a mad dash for the Japanese food stall and started eyeing up the pocky.  
"Just cos we're buying it now doesn't mean we're going to eat it now!" Protested James when he saw the look on Lacey's face.  
Jo just giggled and felt around in her pockets for some money.  
"Let's see...ooh chocolate, strawberry and hmm oh yeah baby toffee!"  
The stall vendor giggled.  
"I never knew Wesker liked pocky."  
Jo looked up and grinned as she handed over three boxes to be bagged up.  
"I love nothing more than to chill and eat pocky after a hard day at the office Dear Heart."  
The girl who was dressed as Misty from Pokemon giggled. "£4.50 please."  
Jo handed over the money and stuffed the bag into her combat trouser pocket.  
"That's lunch sorted." She smiled as she turned to face James and Lacey.  
James was still choosing between chocolate and banana while Lacey was busying herself with her phone.

Suddenly a childs voice distracted the three of them.  
"Look Dad it's Wesker!"  
Jo looked around and was startled as she felt someone grab her in a bear hug from behind.  
Turning round she smiled as she met the face of a young girl dressed as B.S.A.A Agent from Resident Evil 5.  
"Hey Kai!" She smiled, her gaze averted as Kai's younger brother Nevan and their Dad Nick, also in B.S.A.A attire approached.  
"Wesker!" Snarled Nick.  
"Chris!" Sneered Jo back.  
They melted into giggles and the group greeted each other.  
"Glad you made it." Smiled James.  
"Thanks." Said Nick as he picked out some pocky for the kids.  
"Wasn't sure we could afford it but I managed to grab some last minute overtime at work."  
Jo smiled. "So you guys got any ideas for todays photo shoot?"  
Kai nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah, me and Nevan are gonna kick you butt!"  
Jo laughed. "Oh are you now?"  
"Yeah! Chimed in Nevan. "We're the B.S.A.A!"  
"Yeah? Well I'm Captain Wesker and you are going down!"  
Nick laughed, he always enjoyed bringing the kids to Comic Con, especially for the Resident Evil photo shoots.  
"Any sign of Daniel and Stephen?" Asked Nick.  
"Yeah they're just coming in the main entrance now." Said Lacey as she put her phone away.  
"Yay my boys!" Screamed Jo as she saw an Umbrella Chronicles Wesker and a S.T.A.R.S Chris Redfield make their way towards them.  
"Hey guys!" Called Daniel as he was immediately jumped on by Jo.  
"Hey where's my hug?" Said Stephen. "I thought you adopted us both?"  
Jo laughed and hugged him.  
"Right so where are we going?" It's only 9.30am we have ages until the photo shoot."  
"Hmm well we could go and hunt down some more cosplayers?" Suggested Daniel.  
"Yeah that will kill an hour." Agreed Stephen.  
"Let's go then." Smiled Jo.

The main hall started to fill up fast, cosplayers from all genres piled in around the stalls making it hard to move.  
Jo soon spied the Pixel Photography stand and motioned everyone over for a group photo.  
"So what's our caption for the competition going to be?" Asked Daniel as they joined the queue.  
"How about because we get to take down Umbrella?" Suggested Kai.  
Jo rolled her eyes thoughtfully. "How about take on Umbrella?"  
Kai smiled and nodded. "Yeah otherwise that's not fair to Daniel."  
All eyes turned to Daniel who shifted his weight uneasily under their scrutiny.  
"Oh come on why you picking on me? Not my fault I make Wesker look good!"  
Nick laughed. "Yeah but Jo makes him look good as a girl as well."  
Jo grinned. "Okay so what poses are we doing?"  
Stephen scratched his head thoughtfully. "How about Leon and Ada in the middle, the Wesker's and the B.S.A.A either side and then the kids crouched infront?"  
"Perfect!" Said Nevan excitedly drawing his toy pistol.  
"Next." Called the photographer.  
The group were just about to assume their positions when suddenly all the lights in the venue went out and a crack of thunder rolled through the air outside.  
Frightened screams and panic filled the venue as the sky turned black.  
"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Jo checking to make sure Kai and Nevan didn't get lost in the crowd, thankfully they had ran straight to Nick.  
"No idea!" Yelled Stephen.  
After a few moments the lights came back on and order was restored.  
"Phew that was weird." Said Lacey.  
"No kidding!" Agreed James.  
The group looked back at the photographer, who now was staggering towards them groaning like a zombie.  
"Hey you're supposed to be taking the picture not joining in!" Laughed Jo, however her amusement turned to horror as the photographer lunged at her and tried to bite her.  
"What the hell bitch!" Screamed Jo pushing her away in anger.

Suddenly more groans filled the air and to their horror, the group realized that they weren't the groans of some one cosplaying a zombie.  
"Oh my God!" Yelled Lacey.  
The other unaffected cosplayers started screaming and running for their lives as more and more of them started turning into zombies.  
"Quick we gotta get out of here!" Yelled Nick grabbing the kids.  
"This way!" Yelled Jo leading the group towards the exit, only to find it blocked.  
"Head for the theater!" Yelled a voice.  
Jo spun round and saw a group of H.U.N.K cosplayers running for the adjoining hall that led to the theater.  
"Come on guys!" Yelled James as he grabbed Lacey.

However the crowd was so panicked the group got separated.  
Jo pushed through the main hall and saw people running into the theater, however people were also running out screaming about being chased by zombies so security took the drastic step of locking the theater doors so no one could get in or out.  
Jo swallowed hard and ran towards the stairs, jumping over the barrier she headed down towards the basement level.  
"Some Comic Con this is turning out to be." She muttered as she hid in an alcove, listening to the screams up above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

** Chapter Three: An Unexpected Guest**

Jo stood in the alcove listening to the screams above as they started to die down after what seemed like an eternity.  
She steadied her breathing and made to step out of the alcove when suddenly a leather gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth and yanked her backwards.  
Jo's hands automatically went up and tried to claw the strong leather coat clad arm from round her shoulders as her body was pulled back against a hard muscular chest.  
"Keep quiet unless you want to die down here." Said a voice she recognized from her Resident Evil games.  
Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed behind her shades as she tried to place the voice.  
She was pretty sure D.C Douglas wasn't down as a guest at this years Manchester event.  
"I'm going to let you go now, but only if you keep quiet."  
Jo nodded nervously.  
The gloved hand slowly removed from her mouth and the arm also slowly removed itself from her shoulders.  
Jo swallowed hard and turned round to see who had grabbed her.  
"Wow nice Midnight Wesker cosplay!" She smiled brightly looking up at a tall blonde man with black shades, black trousers, shirt, boots and a long leather jacket.  
"What the? Midnight Wesker cosplay?" He seemed pretty mad. "Have you been bitten?" He snapped as he grabbed her left arm and tried to roll her sleeve up to check."  
"Whoa! Hey back off pal!" Snapped Jo as she yanked her arm away and brought her right hand up back-handing him across the face, knocking his shades off.  
The man turned and looked at her, his eyes glowing blood red.  
"Holy shit!" Screamed Jo.  
The man charged at her and pinned her against the wall, his hand covering her mouth and his face dangerously close to hers.  
"Keep your mouth shut unless you want to die down here!" He snapped at her, his blood red eyes still glowing.  
Jo stared wide eyed back at the man, shaking with fear.  
"Now, I'm going to let you go and this time you are going to be quiet aren't you?"  
Jo nodded rapidly, fear gripped her like a vice.  
He removed his hand and backed away from her.  
"Now you're going to explain what you meant when you called me "Midnight Wesker Cosplay" Also you will answer my previous question."  
Jo gulped and remained against the wall.  
"No I've not been bitten." She said nervously. "Erm you're not a cosplayer are you? You're the real deal. You're actually Albert Wesker."  
The man picked up his shades and put them back on his face with a grin. "So you've heard of me?"  
Jo took a step forward.  
"Heard of you? You're only the main villain in my favourite video game!" She kept going, nervously starting to babble. "You shouldn't even exist! You're a figment of the imagination of some big video game producing company in Japan."  
Wesker stared at her blankly.  
"Why do you look like me from when I was with S.T.A.R.S?"  
Jo held back a nervous laugh. "I'm a cosplayer, I made this myself...I'm actually cosplaying you from Resident Evil."  
Wesker continued to stare at her blankly.  
"Are you certain you weren't bitten Miss..."  
Jo rolled her eyes. "My name is Jo and no I wasn't bitten...wait those are actual zombies up there?"  
"Yes they are." Replied Wesker. "So you're telling me that I shouldn't exist here?"  
"Yeah, neither should zombies or any other B.O.W that's going to appear from that game franchise...Oh Lord what the hell is wrong with me? Did the hotel replace my tea bags with drugs this morning?"  
Jo paced up and down.  
"Okay I am going to close my eyes, you will not be here and I will be back with my friends having fun meeting other cosplayers."  
Jo stopped and closed her eyes and counted backwards.  
"Five...four...three...two...one..."  
Opening her eyes she saw Wesker stood in front of her, his head cocked to one side with a look which suggested he thought she was completely insane.  
"Oh shit this is real isn't it?" Said Jo collapsing to the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest.

Suddenly realization dawned on her.  
"Shit my friends are still up there!" She jumped up and made to run out towards the stairs, but Wesker grabbed her by her belt and held her back.  
"Hey back off!" She yelled turning around. "Your hand goes any lower and I'll crack you one again!"  
Wesker rolled his eyes behind his shades.  
"Fine." He said letting her go. "Go get yourself killed."  
Jo shook her head angrily and started to walk away when suddenly an idea hit her.  
"So you don't want a sample from the zombies to see if it's some new strain of virus? I mean these zombies just appeared out of nowhere."  
Wesker stepped towards her. "What exactly are you saying?"  
Jo gulped as he came towards her.  
"Well we were all up in the main hall and then the sky went black, next thing people started turning into zombies."  
"Hmm, interesting." Said Wesker.  
"Also I'm sure I saw Chris and Claire Redfield in the main hall, they're probably after a sample as well."  
Wesker's eyes glowed so bright Jo could see them behind the dark shades.  
"Follow me." He said brushing past her, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Do you have a weapon? I see you have a holster for one."  
Jo shook her head. "No it's just a prop." She took out the toy gun and showed him.  
Wesker growled. "Fine. Take this."  
Jo's eyes widened as Wesker handed her a Samurai Edge identical to her prop, only this one was real.  
"Now follow me."  
Jo debated not following him but then again she was desperate to find her friends so she decide to do as he said.

Approaching the top of the stairs Wesker crouched down behind the barricade and peered over the top, there were several dead bodies and two mindless zombies wandering around.  
He looked back and motioned for Jo to follow him.  
Jo slowly and cautiously approached and peered over the barricade, her hand shot up to her mouth as she saw the scene before her. Thankfully though she couldn't see any of her friends among the bodies.  
"Move." Said Wesker as he jumped over the barricade and headed towards the theater, quickly snapping the zombies necks before putting his ear to the door.  
Jo approached him, tightly gripping the gun.  
"No use going in there it's a death trap." She said.  
Wesker looked at her and then behind her towards the second hall.  
"Which way did you see the Redfield's come from."  
"The main hall, this way." She said as she scooted around the bodies of dead cosplayers and civilians.  
They stopped at the doors and looked through into the hall.  
"Oh shit." Gasped Jo as she looked away feeling sick.  
The hall was full of zombies feasting on the bodies of others and not just one of two...but at least thirty or forty of the damned things.  
"Get ready to run. Aim for the head and only the head." Said Wesker.  
Jo swallowed hard and gripped the gun tighter, hoping and praying her friends were still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Four: Regrouping**

Jo and Wesker approached the second hall doors and looked through the windows, this time the view that greeted them was much more sinister.  
More bodies and possibly a lot more zombies.  
"Oh shit there is no way we are getting through there." Said Jo.  
Wesker curled his lip in thought and started looking around for alternatives. His gaze turned upwards and he soon spotted an air vent.  
"Hmm...think you can squeeze through that?"  
Jo followed his line of sight to the vent.  
"Yeah I reckon so."  
"Good."  
He jumped up and ripped the vent covering off.  
"Okay," Said Jo nervously. "Give me a boost."  
Wesker bent down and swiftly ducked through Jo's legs, sitting her on his shoulders and tightly grabbing her ankles.  
"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Yelled Jo grabbing his shoulders in a panic.  
Wesker groaned. "Stop panicking I won't drop you!"  
Jo steadied her nerves and reached up for the edge of the vent tunnel.  
"Okay I got it." She said.  
Wesker let go of her ankles and she shakily stood up on his shoulders, hoisting herself up into the vent.  
Jo sighed deeply and started crawling through the cold vent tunnel.  
"Man this takes me back to my army cadet days." She grunted as she crawled along.  
Suddenly she heard a noise.  
"Erm...Wesker?" She asked cautiously her eyes darting from side to side.  
Shrugging she continued crawling through the vents until she came over the second hall.  
"Hmm now how to get down..." She muttered.

Suddenly the vent gave way beneath her and she crashed to the floor with a scream.  
"Damnit!" She snapped as she rubbed her sore backside.  
"Oh shit!"  
A zombie lurched up to her, it's head lolled to one side.  
"Hmm well I did always wonder what Ezio would look like as a zombie." She giggled as she jumped to her feet and reached for Wesker's gun, leveling it at the Assassin's Creed cosplayers head.  
"Resquiat un pace!" She smirked and pulled the trigger, the dull thump of the silencer muffling the shot.  
Jo then made her way back to the doors and unbarred them to let Wesker through.

Suddenly a muffled cry distracted them.  
Jo jumped round and looked towards the e-sports stage where a couple of zombies were standing.  
Wesker grabbed Jo's arm, earning him a dark stare.  
"Don't even think about it." He warned.  
Jo yanked her arm away and raised the Samurai Edge firing off two head shots.  
She approached the stage and lifted the cloth around it, her eyes widening.  
"Kai! Nevan!" She gasped.  
"Jo!" The two children crawled out from under the stage and hugged her tight.  
"Thank the Lord you guys are okay." Smiled Jo hugging them tight. "Where's your dad?"  
Kai and Nevan pulled away. "We lost him in the crowd in the main hall, we panicked and came in here." Said Nevan.  
Jo looked worried.  
"Okay guys, listen to me." Said Jo. "We're gonna find your dad okay?"  
The children nodded.  
"Listen you need to stay close to me okay?"  
"Erm Jo, who's that?" Asked Kai nervously looking at Wesker.  
Jo turned round and saw Wesker stood behind her, his arms folded across his chest glaring at her.  
"Don't worry about him Kai, he's just a big scary Wesker cosplayer."  
Kai and Nevan giggled.  
Wesker however wasn't amused, he swept past Jo and grabbed her arm.  
"Hey let go!" She snapped.  
"Stop risking your life for other people you'll get yourself killed." He sneered.  
Jo's eyes widened angrily. "Listen asshole!" She snarled as she wrenched her arm away. "They are defenceless children and I happen to be friends with their dad. I will risk my life for as many friends as I see fit! You don't like it then you can have your gun back and clear off!"  
Wesker glared at her, his eyes glowing behind his shades.  
"Get moving." He snapped brushing past her, punching a zombie in the head as he walked past, not even flinching as it's head was knocked off its shoulders from the force.

Exiting the second hall they approached the side entrance foyer.  
"Oh man now we're in trouble they're everywhere." Said Jo, keeping hold of Nevan and Kai.  
"You two stay here." Said Wesker pointing at Kai and Nevan. "You with me."  
"Please don't go." Begged Kai  
"Don't worry we're coming back, I promise." Said Jo watching him carefully.  
Wesker quietly sneaked around the edge of the entrance foyer and pulled a grenade out, beckoning Jo to follow him.  
"How fast can you run?" He asked.  
"Pretty fast if the occasion calls for it." Said Jo looking confused.  
"Take this." He said handing her the grenade.  
"Lure them into the middle of the hall then pull the pin and run."  
"Are you kidding me?" She shrieked, instantly earning the zombies attention.  
"Oh shit." She cursed and ran out into the middle of them.  
Wesker watched carefully waiting for the right moment as Jo ran around the foyer rounding up the zombies until they surrounded her.  
"Oh great now what?" She grimaced as they closed in on her.  
"Argh to hell with it!" She snapped and pulled the pin.  
Next thing she knew she was swept up in a pair of strong arms and pulled down behind the counter of the entrance hall.  
A few seconds later there was a loud bang followed by flying body parts.  
Jo opened her eyes and blinked rapidly looking around.  
She was pinned under the counter against Wesker.  
He had waited for the exact moment she pulled the pin from the grenade and then swooped in and grabbed her before it exploded.  
"Thanks." She said shakily.  
Wesker just looked at her but said nothing.  
"Jo!" Yelled Kai.  
"I'm okay guys." Jo called back.  
Wesker stood and headed for the last set of doors between them and the main hall.

Suddenly the toilet door to their left burst open.  
Jo raised the Samurai Edge and prepared to fire, thankfully she hesitated for a moment.  
"Nick?" Asked Jo hopefully, raising her hand to stop Wesker from charging in and killing him.  
Nick raised his head and stared at her.  
"Jo?" He looked at her cautiously.  
"Nick you're alive!" Laughed Jo.  
"Kai, Nevan get over here!"  
"Dad!" Kai and Nevan ran straight into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
Jo smiled proudly. "Told you we'd find him."  
Wesker rolled his eyes, irritated at the lack of progress they were making.  
"Thank you Jo." Smiled Nick.  
"You weren't bitten were you?" Asked Jo suddenly.  
"No." Replied Nick. "What the hell is going on and who's your friend you been on the pull?"  
Jo blushed and quickly changed the subject. "You seen Lacey, James and the others?"  
Nick shook his head. "No we got separated after I escaped the main hall. What the hell is going on?"  
"I have no idea." Said Jo worriedly.  
"We really need to try and find the others though.  
"Agreed." Said Nick.  
With that they made their way to the last set of doors that separated them from the main hall and what could possibly be the fight of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil Comes To Comicon**

** Chapter Five: Reunion**

Wesker looked through the last set of doors, this wasn't going to be easy.  
The main hall was full of zombies, too many to count and he only had three grenades left on his belt. Sure he could probably whip round and deal with them all in a flash but then he would never hear the last of it from Jo and he really didn't need her bleeding heart loyalty rants worsening his mood.  
Jo appeared at his side and peaked through the window.  
"Well this is definitely not going to be easy." She remarked.  
Wesker glared at her but said nothing.  
Jo turned away and looked at Nick.  
"How safe were the toilets?" She asked.  
"Fairly safe, they can be locked from the inside and I didn't see any bodies in there."  
Jo nodded. "We might need your help. Are you okay with leaving the kids in there while we deal with this?"  
Nick raised an eyebrow but reluctantly agreed.  
"Listen kids." He said. "Go hide in the toilet and lock the door, do not open it for anyone apart from me or Jo."  
Kai and Nevan nodded and hugged him.  
"Be careful Dad."  
"I'll take care of him guys." Smiled Jo.  
Kai and Nevan retreated to the safety of the toilets and locked the main door.  
"Let's go." Said Nick. "What's the plan?"  
"Wesker?" Asked Jo.  
Nick laughed. "We're not in character now Jo."  
"This is going to sound batshit crazy but..." Jo faltered. "He's the real Wesker, as in we're all going batshit crazy cos suddenly Resident Evil is real."  
Nick laughed again but Jo simply stared at him.  
"Oh my God you're serious aren't you!"  
"Look around Nick, we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!"  
Nick's face fell like a lead weight.  
"So what's the plan?"  
Wesker was silent for a moment.  
"Cause a distraction," He said finally. "Get a group to follow you, drop a grenade in the middle and then run."  
Nick looked towards the back of the hall.  
"I'll take the far end, there might be survivors and it's not as dense, we don't even have weapons."  
"I do." Said Jo producing the Samurai Edge.  
Nick's eyes widened.  
"Wow, is that real?"  
"It's real alright." Grinned Jo as she flicked the safety catch off.  
"I'll go first, Wesker hand me a grenade."  
Wesker unhooked a grenade and handed it to her.  
"Remember you only have five seconds to get out of range." He said coldly.  
Jo nodded and slipped into the hall.

Raising the gun to head height Jo looked around, most of the zombies were milling around some overturned gaming tables.  
Narrowing her eyes Jo cautiously approached and climbed up onto one of the overturned stands to try and get a better view.  
"Oh my God!" She yelled.  
"Daniel! Stephen!"  
The two men were trapped under the overturned tables, their bodies braced against them to try and stop the zombie crashing through them.  
"Hang on guys!" Yelled Jo as she started firing off shots.  
Thank the Lord for her old army cadet skills, although Wesker's gun was a lot smaller than the large rifles she was used to.  
The last of the zombies fell and Jo set about turning over the tables.  
"Oh my God Jo!" Gasped Daniel hugging her tight. "Where did you get that gun?"  
"Long story." Said Jo as she pulled him upright. "Are either of you hurt?"  
"No we're fine." Said Daniel as Jo helped Stephen to his feet.  
"Where are the others?" Asked Stephen struggling to untangle himself from the splintered wood.  
"Nick's at the other end of the hall and the kids are safe in the next hall, have you seen James and Lacey?"  
"Yeah they were near the Robot Wars stand last time we saw them."  
"Okay, get to the next hall I'll find James and Lacey."  
The two men nodded and hurried away.

Suddenly Jo felt a slight breeze behind her and stood up seeing Wesker appear in the blink of an eye.  
"With me now." He said, grabbing her hand and running at break neck speed.  
Jo could barely breathe they were going so fast.  
"Break that switch." He ordered pointing to the electronic shutter locking mechanism.  
Jo looked to where he was pointing and aimed the Samurai Edge at it, firing off a single shot. The switch sparked and smoked and the shutter immediately came crashing down.  
A series of groans behind them got their attention.  
"How many shots left?"  
Jo quickly released the magazine.  
"Ten." She replied.  
"Take this."  
Wesker tossed her a fresh magazine loaded with twenty bullets.  
"Wait where are you going?" She asked, but before she could get an answer Wesker disappeared.  
"Asshole." Muttered Jo as she made her way back towards the Robot Wars stand, shooting anything that got in her way.

Finally reaching the stand Jo looked around.  
"Lacey! James!" She yelled out.  
"Jo over here!"  
Jo sprinted over the stage and found her friends cowering behind it.  
"Thank God!" Gasped Lacey. "Jo what the hell is going on?"  
"I have no idea." Panted Jo. "I'm just glad we're all accounted for."  
"Well we found another two survivors." Said James.  
"Yeah?" Asked Jo."  
"Yeah Resident Evil cosplayers of all things." Laughed Lacey.  
Jo laughed nervously as what looked like Chris and Claire Redfield appeared from behind the stage, both wearing the outfits the appeared in during the Code Veronica game.  
"Oh christ!" She gasped.  
"Erm guys, we're not cosplayers or whatever you called us." Said Chris.

Suddenly Jo felt herself grabbed from behind and the Samurai Edge snatched from her grip.  
"Jo!" Yelled Lacey.  
"Oh for fucks sake not again!" Groaned Jo.  
"Well, well, well..." Came a familiar cold voice.  
James and Lacey stared in shock.  
"If it isn't Chris and Claire Redfield."  
"Wesker!" Snarled Chris. "Let the girl go!"  
Wesker grinned maliciously as Jo struggled in his grip.  
"What are you two doing here? Little family day trip?"  
"We're as clueless as you are!" Shouted Claire leveling her gun at Wesker.  
"Look Wesker if you want a cuddle you just have to ask." Grinned Jo trying to make light of the situation.  
Claire's face dropped and she looked like she wanted to vomit, Chris' brow furrowed and James and Lacey had to resist the urge not to giggle.  
"Look all joking aside I suggest we all try and calm down." Said Jo. "You guys are in our world now."  
Claire lowered her gun looking confused. "What do you mean your world?"  
Jo groaned again and wriggled in Wesker's grasp.  
"Wesker, either cuddle me properly or let me go."  
Wesker growled and pushed her forward, clearly not amused by Jo's attempt at a joke.  
"Look in this world you guys are all part of a video game series called Resident Evil. You don't really exist in this world. Myself and my friends bring you to life through a hobby we call cosplay."  
She looked at them. Chris and Claire seemed confused but fascinated while Wesker seemed completely uninterested.  
"Look I'm trying to portray Wesker from his time with the S.T.A.R.S, Lacey and James are pretending to be Leon and Ada..."  
Still the same blank expressions on all their faces.  
"Ugh you know what fuck it!" She yelled. "We need to find somewhere to set up as a temporary camp while we work out what the hell is going on."  
With that she walked away cursing about how "fucked up this weekend is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Co****Chapter Six: Making Plans**

"Hey you okay?" Asked Nick as he came running down from the back of the hall.  
"Ugh don't ask." Moaned Jo removing her shades and rubbing her eyes.  
"You find Lacey and James?"  
"Yeah thankfully...but they also found Chris and Claire Redfield."  
Nick laughed. "Okay Jo have you secretly been smoking those herb props I made you last year?"  
Jo glared at him unimpressed and Nick's face became worried.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"Well we need somewhere to hole up until we can work out what the hell is going on around here, so I suggest the upper conference rooms."  
"Okay, I'll go grab the kids and meet you by the stairs."  
Jo nodded and decided to go back into the main hall.  
"Alright guys listen up!" She yelled. "We're gonna hole up in the conference offices upstairs so lets go!"  
Lacey and James looked over at her.  
"Hang on shouldn't we try calling for help or something?" Asked Lacey.  
"Can you get a signal?" Asked Jo.  
Lacey took out her phone and frowned.  
"Hmm no signal."  
"Typical." Groaned Jo.  
"I say we hole up somewhere safe until we work out a plan." Said Chris. "You're friend seems to know what she's doing, you're not a secret member of the B.S.A.A are you?"  
Jo smirked.  
"Nope just an ex army cadet sergeant. Come on let's get out of here."  
She turned tail and ran, leading them all back towards the theater.

Nick and the kids looked up as the group approached.  
"Glad you all made it." He smiled. "The sounds from the theater are really starting to make the kids nervous."  
Jo frowned. "We'll need to clear it out at some point."  
Everyone looked at her like she was insane.  
"For now let's go secure the upper conference rooms, then at least we'll have somewhere to bed down for the night if we fail to get out of here."  
"Wait, where's Wesker?" Asked Chris unholstering his gun.  
"Who cares?" Smirked Jo. "Besides I have his gun so he won't go far."  
Daniel smirked and looked at the gun.  
"Oh wow that is beautiful!" He reached out to touch it but Jo drew it away.  
"Ah ah, hands off sweetie, this is my new toy."  
Daniel frowned and headed up the stairs with the others.  
Jo had one last look around the empty foyer before following them.

"In here." Said Claire as she opened the door to one of the conference rooms.  
The group piled and sat around the desk.  
"Now what?" Asked Stephen.  
Jo ran her hands through her hair, suddenly remembering she was still wearing her wig.  
"Damnit I'm taking this thing off!" She snapped and pulled it off, yanking her hair out of it's bobble in the process.  
"Ahh that is so much better! Right now anyone have any ideas?"  
"Erm we were kinda hoping you were going to have an idea." Said Stephen.  
Jo swallowed hard. "Oh come on guys what am I Rick from The Walking Dead?"  
The group failed to supress a giggle, however Chris and Claire just looked confused.  
"The Walking Dead?" Asked Chris. "Do you guys think that this is some kind of joke?"  
"Oh yeah fricking hilarious!" Snapped Nick, standing up and slamming his hand on the table. "We're in the middle of a zombie attack and I have two frightened kids. So excuse us for trying to lighten the mood!"  
Chris immediately backed down. "Okay sorry."  
Jo waited for silence and then started to come up with a plan.  
"Well we can't hole up in this one small room, I know it's safety in numbers but we need something bigger."  
"Yeah I agree." Said Daniel. "So should we split up? It seems clear up here."  
Jo nodded. "Okay well being as I've been appointed Rick, Daniel you're Daryl, Nick you're Hershel, Lacey you're Lori, James you're Shane...I'm sorry but I can't do this." Jo broke down and laughed, causing the others to follow suit.  
Stephen grinned and looked out of the window.  
"Jo it says conference hall over there. Worth looking at?"  
Jo came to his side and looked out of the window.  
"Yeah sure let's go check it."

The group exited the small conference room and tried the door to the conference hall, it was unlocked.  
They slowly opened it and peeked inside. Jo went first, the Samurai Edge drawn in case of an attack.  
"Okay guys it's clear." She said.  
"Yeah this looks better." Said Stephen looking around the large hall.  
There was a stage at the front with a table and chairs on it and several rows of stackable chairs lined out as if a talk was going to be held.  
"Okay guys we'll make base camp here." Jo looked around and folded her arms.  
"Next thing we need access to food and water."  
"Pretty sure there's a kitchen down the hall and there's also a bar on this level as well." Piped up Stephen.  
"Okay looks like we should be good here for a while."  
"So now what?" Asked Claire. "You guys are busy formulating how to survive but you haven't even acknowledged me and Chris. We have weapons we can help."  
"She has a point." Said Lacey. "What if those things down there  
make their way up here?"  
"Furthermore, where the hell is Wesker?" Snapped Claire.  
All eyes turned to Claire and Jo who had read one too many WeskerxClaire fanfictions grinned evilly, unable to stop herself.  
"Aww is someone missing their boyfriend?"  
Claire blushed furiously.  
"I'm gonna go take the kids and find the kitchen." Said Nick struggling to supress his laughter.  
"What the? How dare you!" Shouted Claire.  
Jo grinned. Hell she might die this evening she was at least going to do it with a smile on her face.  
"No seriously I'm jealous he's a hottie!"  
Claire's face went even redder, Daniel and Stephen started laughing while Lacey, James and Chris stood there completely speechless.  
"What the hell, who do you think you are?" Screeched Claire.  
Jo laughed and carried on.  
"I think I'm a very jealous Wesker fangirl!"  
Chris soon found his voice.  
"Listen Wesker isn't something to joke about, he's dangerous."  
Jo grinned at him.  
"Oh don't even go there with me, I don't need to tell me what you and Wesker like to get up to, you dirty boy!"  
Chris' eyes went wide with disgust.  
"Come on Claire we're getting out of here."  
He dragged his sister out of the room before she had a chance to protest further.  
"Bye!" Called Jo waving at them.  
"Wow." Laughed James. "Have you gone completely mad?"  
Jo grinned. "Nah but I did really needed to get that out of my system, it was killing me!"  
Lacey rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm going to go help Nick and the kids."  
"Okay be careful." Said Jo.  
She then turned to the remaining members of the group.  
"Right then boys, you can help me arrange this room into more suitable living quarters."  
They nodded and got to work shifting the chairs, anything to avoid Jo having another one of her mad moments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Seven: An Uneasy Truce**

Having cleared some space in the conference hall Jo decided to go and check out the kitchen area to make sure Nick, Lacey and the kids were okay.  
It was a little way down the corridor but thankfully no one had thought to flee up there to escape the carnage below so they were still relatively safe.  
Entering the kitchen she found Nick, Lacey, Kai and Nevan all sat on the floor with a plate of sandwiches.  
"Good you found food then." Smiled Jo.  
"Yeah this place is fully stocked." Replied Lacey. "Plenty to go round."  
Jo nodded. "Okay well we've set up the conference hall as a temporary living quarters." She grinned at Kai and Nevan. "There's enough space for you guys to build a fort to sleep in and play B.S.A.A soldiers."  
"Really?" Yelled Nevan jumping up excitedly.  
"Yeah sure, put some tables up, make out you're on a secret mission."  
"Wicked!"  
They jumped up and ran out of the room back towards the hall.  
Jo smiled warmly and looked back at Lacey and Nick.  
"You two okay?"  
"We'll be fine." Said Lacey.  
Jo nodded and turned to leave, but Nick stopped her.  
"Jo...thanks for trying to keep the kids minds occupied."  
Jo turned back to him and smiled sadly. "We all might die here Nick, I don't want them to have their last memories tainted by fear. It's not something we want to think about but we do need to consider it."  
Nick nodded sadly, Lacey opened her mouth to speak but the words escaped her.  
"I'm going to see if I can find Chris and Claire, I'll see you back at the conference hall."  
She picked up some sandwiches and left.

As she walked back along the corridor Jo heard voices coming from the room to her left.  
Looking through one of the blind covered windows she saw it was the bar. Sat at it were Chris and Claire.  
Taking a deep breath she entered.  
"Freeze!" Yelled Chris raising his gun, his face soon dropped when he saw Jo however. "Oh it's you."  
"Peace offering?" Smiled Jo weakly holding up the sandwich tray.  
Chris and Claire stared at her for a moment before motioning her to approach.  
"Sorry I get a little crazy when I panic." Said Jo as she put the plate on the bar.  
Claire smiled. "Yeah I know that feeling, but what the hell did you mean by all that stuff."  
Jo laughed. "Oh you really don't wanna know, this world is really messed up."  
"Can't be anymore messed up than ours." Remarked Chris picking up one of the sandwiches and examining its contents.  
Jo pulled out her phone and started flicking through some of her saved files from deviantart and fanfiction websites.  
"I warn you now you may want to vomit." She giggled.  
"Oh my God am I...snogging Wesker!" Shrieked Chris as he scanned through the files, absolute horror filled his eyes.  
Jo turned away so he couldn't see her giggling.  
"You sick bitch why would you draw something like this?"  
"Keep going." She giggled as she jumped over the bar and helped herself to a bottle of Malibu.  
"I've seen enough, this world is...is...you people aren't right in the head!"  
Claire took the device from him looking confused.  
"Oh that is disgusting, I think I'm going to be sick...Whoa wait is that Wesker and my brother...naked in the shower!"  
Jo nearly choked on her drink as she struggled to stop herself from laughing.  
"Oh my God gimmie that!"  
Claire snatched the rum bottle from Jo and started necking it.  
"Hey get your own." Snapped Jo snatching it back.  
"What is wrong with you?" Screamed Claire.  
An evil grin crossed Jo's face.  
"Oh don't worry I plan on showing these to Wesker later...when he re-appears."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Claire's hand shot straight up to her mouth and she giggled uncontrollably.  
"Oh I would and I will." Said Jo with a wink.  
"He'll kill you!"  
"Let him try." Smirked Jo.  
Chris grabbed Jo's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Look...whoever you are, Wesker is dangerous, you have no idea what he's capable of!"  
Jo shrugged free. "My name is Jo and yeah I have a fair idea, I'll tell you what I already told him. You guys are a figment of the imagination of some Japanese owned video game company, you shouldn't exist here."  
"Wait, what?" Said Chris.  
"Oh man I wish I had a connection to youtube it would be so much easier to explain." Jo rolled her eyes and proceeded to head butt the bar.  
"Youtube?" Asked Chris.  
"Hang on a second." Said Jo, her brow furrowing.  
Taking her phone back from Claire she decided to try risking connecting to the internet.  
"Oh my God it worked." Gasped Jo. "The buildings wi-fi must still be working. We can contact someone for help!"  
She dashed out of the bar and back towards the conference hall.

"Guys, try your phones, the buildings wi-fi is still active!"  
Everyone looked up as Jo burst in.  
"Seriously do it!" She yelled.  
"How do you know?" Asked Stephen.  
"Oh I just showed Chris and Claire some deviantart pictures I keep on my phone of them both snogging Wesker."  
"You did what?" Laughed James, his eyes widening as he took out his phone.  
"Oh it was so funny, I am so going to show Wesker later, he's gonna flip his lid!"  
"Yeah and probably kill you!" Laughed James.  
Jo grinned. "Yeah but it would be so worth it."  
Daniel came over from finishing helping the kids build their table fort.  
"She's right look, my wi-fi is working as well."  
"So we can't get a signal to make calls but maybe we can get a message to other con goers that may still be alive."  
"As long as we don't give away our location though." Said Jo, we don't want them coming up here if we don't know them.  
"Good point." Agreed Daniel.  
"Okay everyone set a status in the MCM group but try not to sound too crazy. Mention nothing about zombies or Resident Evil."  
They all agreed and posted their messages, hope of rescue seemed that little bit closer.

Hours passed by and day soon began to turn into night.  
Nick and the kids had decided to sleep in the table fort, James and Lacey had decided take to the left corner at the back near the door, they had ended up pulling some of the cushions from the sofas in the bar and using them as a mattress. Daniel and Stephen had decided to be a pair of big kids and built their own fort next to Nevan and Kai and Jo had decided to sleep in the corner near the stage...when she decided to sleep that was.  
At the moment she was still running on adrenaline and there was no way she would manage to sleep.  
The door opened and Chris and Claire walked in from the bar.  
Jo smiled as they entered and proceeded to pick somewhere to sleep, the main thing was all her friends were accounted for and safe.  
A loud growl filled the air and Jo rolled her eyes.  
"Well guess now would be a good time to have some pocky." She shrugged to herself, reaching into her pocket she pulled out the box of strawberry pocky she brought earlier.  
She munched a few sticks and checked her phone, disappointment etched on her face as she saw that no one had responded to any of the messages on the MCM group.  
She sighed and put her phone away, finishing the last couple of sticks of pocky she got up and decided to check the corridor for any signs of life.  
As she approached the door she heard footsteps outside, she stopped and listened carefully as the footsteps stopped outside the conference hall door. She swallowed hard and drew the Samurai Edge, flicking the safety catch off she tensed and waited as the door slowly opened and a tall figure stepped through.

Seizing her moment Jo grabbed them by their shirt collar and threw them on the ground. Keeping her hand round their throat she quickly put her knee on their chest and shoved the muzzle of the gun in their face, an action she soon regretted as she realized who it was.  
"Shit! Sorry I thought you were a zombie." She stammered as she saw a pair of red eyes glowing angrilly at her from behind a pair of dark shades.  
Wesker pushed her off and got back to his feet, only to end up with Chris and Claire jumping out of the shadows and pointing their guns at him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down it's only Wesker." Said Jo trying to keep things as quiet as possible so she didn't wake the others.  
"Only Wesker?" Snapped Chris. "What part of he's dangerous didn't go into that brain of yours?"  
"Hey I'm just as dangerous I nearly blew his brain out!" Retorted Jo.  
"Too bad you didn't." Replied Claire.  
"Alright that's it." Shouted Jo. "There are a bunch of zombies downstairs that want to eat us. My friends kids are terrified and my friends aren't faring much better. Further more I am trying to hold them all together and I'm slowly losing the will to live...now I suggest that you three set aside your differences until you get back to your own world or so help me I will bang your heads together!"  
Chris and Claire stared at Jo skeptically.  
"You think I'm joking?" She snapped, her eyes were wide and manic.  
"I do not give a flying fuck about the hatered you three have for each other, all I care about is my friends."  
Chris and Claire looked at each other and then at Wesker.  
"Fine, we'll behave as long as he does." Snapped Chris lowering his gun, Claire sighed and did the same.  
"Wesker?" Challenged Jo raising her eyebrows.  
Wesker rolled his eyes behind his shades. "I'm not about to start taking orders from you or anyone else." He sneered turning his gaze towards her.  
Jo narrowed her eyes at him and curled her lip. "Let me put it this way then, if these two leave you alone, you leave them alone."  
Wesker growled and walked away.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Snarled Jo.  
Wesker stopped walking for a moment but did not look back, he soon set off again heading towards the stage.  
"Stay out of his way." Said Jo gently.  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Chris as he and Claire walked over to the corner near the door to settle in for the night.  
"Yeah me too." Muttered Jo to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Eight: A Rude Awakening**

Jo sighed deeply and headed back towards the stage in the conference hall.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her round her throat and pinned against the wall.  
Jo reached up and tried to prise the leather gloved fingers from her throat, choking as they painfully tightened their grip.  
"Do not ever presume to order me around! Do I make myself clear?" Growled Wesker, his eyes glowing behind his shades.  
"Let me go!" Snapped Jo.  
"I said...Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." Choked Jo.  
Wesker released his grip on her and walked away.  
Jo growled in the pit of her throat, anger bubbling away in her gut.  
"You're not in your own world now Wesker." She snarled.  
"You're in my world now."  
Wesker laughed evilly and turned round.  
"Is that a challenge?" He strode back towards her and towered over her, he was a clear foot taller than her but Jo stood her ground.  
"If you wanted me dead you would have killed me already." She smirked.  
Wesker was taken back by Jo's bravery, but he had to admit she had a point.  
"You're useful to me...for now."  
With that he turned and walked away, stopping at the stage and leaning against it.  
Jo grinned and decided to challenge him again.  
"Wow was that a compliment?"  
Wesker glared at her.  
"Don't push your luck Dear Heart, you might not live to regret it."  
"Ooh Dear Heart?" Her grin widened and she jumped up on the stage sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder.  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
Wesker angrilly shrugged away from her.  
"Keep pushing your luck and next time you feel my hand round your throat it will be as I kill you."  
Jo's face dropped and she swallowed hard.  
Wesker grinned, secretly impressed by the fact that she hadn't flinched or run away from him.  
"You think you're going to save this pathetic little world?" He roughly gripped her chin, looking into her eyes. "You're more foolish than you look girl."  
Jo yanked her head away and jumped off the stage, not breaking eye contact with him.  
"I don't care about what happens to you, to Chris or even to Claire, all I care about are my friends."  
Wesker watched her curiously as she moved to sit in the corner, her head leaning against the wall.  
"So how did you end up here in the first place?"  
Wesker didn't reply for a moment, was she actually trying to strike up a conversation with him?  
"What concern is that of yours?"  
Jo rolled her eyes.  
"Just trying to kill some boredom, maybe I should see about setting up sentries in case we get any survivors leading the infected up here."  
"I doubt we have to worry about survivors." Said Wesker as he sat down next to her, taking out his PDA he started going through the files on it.  
"Hmm, these zombies are different from any other virus carriers I've encountered."  
Jo looked at him and then at the PDA.  
"So what does that mean?"  
"That the virus they were created from came from your world."  
"Wait, what? How can you know that?"  
"I managed to obtain some samples from a few of the bodies." He said as he continued scanning through the endless files of data.  
"So if it's from this world where the hell did it come from?"  
"That is what I intend to find out."  
Suddenly he was distracted by a weight on his shoulder.  
Turning his head Wesker grimaced slightly as he noticed that an exhausted Jo had succumbed to exhaustion and and fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Rolling his eyes he decided to just ignore her and carry on with the task at hand.

The sun finally began to rise after what seemed like an endless night.  
Throughout Manchester Central Convention Center the first streams of sunlight broke through the ground floor windows onto a scene of carnage.  
Yesterdays cosplayers and convention goers were laid dead around the halls. Tables were overturned, merchandise was broken and scattered around like a great tornado had torn through the place.  
However not all of the convention goers had stayed dead, some were wandering around the building as mindlessly groaning zombies in what could probably be described as a Comic Con version of Dawn of the Dead.

Upstairs the first streams of light broke through the open blinds in the conference hall, hitting Jo full square in the face.  
Jo groaned and blinked as the heat warmed her face, waking her up. Stifling a yawn she rolled over and snuggled further into the chest of the warm body next to her, feeling the arm round her waist shift slightly and grip her slightly tighter...wait, what?  
Jo slowly opened her eyes, fear building inside her as she was met with a black shirt. Swallowing hard she started to gaze upwards until she was met by the face of Wesker.  
Jo's eyes widened and her lip trembled before she let out an almighty scream that woke up everyone in the room.  
Wesker woke with a start and covered his ears before he went deaf.  
Daniel, Nick and Stephen shot up so quick they both hit their heads on the roofs of their forts, Kai and Nevan also woke up screaming. James and Lacey jumped up and hugged one another and Chris and Claire jumped up and levelled their guns in Jo's direction.  
"Jo calm down!" Shouted Claire rushing to her side and gripping her shoulders.  
Jo finally stopped screaming and took several breaths, her eyes still wide.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Gasped Claire handing Jo a flask of water.  
Wesker growled finally uncovering his ears.  
"Are you quite finished?" He groaned lifting his shades and rubbing his eyes.  
"I don't know. One minute I'm listening to him tell me that the virus that's turning everyone into zombies is from this world and the next I wake up spooning with him!" Screeched Jo.  
"Ooh Jo get in there!" Laughed Lacey as she stood up and stretched. "You're gonna be the envy of Wesker fan girls all over the world!"  
Jo buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her reddening face.  
"Hey wait a minute, what do you mean the virus is from this world?" Said Nick as he finally managed to calm Kai and Nevan down.

All eyes suddenly turned to Wesker.  
He rolled his eyes behind his shades and turned his gaze towards Jo.  
"Hey you never said it was a big secret." Snapped Jo as she removed her hands from her face.  
"Start talking Wesker, what's going on?" Snapped Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Nine: Missing Persons**

Wesker stood up and brushed himself down.  
"Jo is correct, the virus has originated from this world. It seems to already reside in the blood stream where it lies dormant before it activates."  
The room went deathly quiet for a moment.  
"That doesn't explain how you guys ended up here though." Said Jo looking confused.  
"No it doesn't." Replied Wesker. "Unfortunately I have no idea as to what that has to do with anything."  
Chris and Claire looked at each other worriedly.  
"So how do we know if any of us are infected?" Asked Lacey.  
"I'll take a blood sample from each of you." Said Wesker.  
"The hell you will!" Snapped Jo folding her arms.  
"You come near me with a damned needle and I'll knock you on your ass!"  
Claire giggled. "So you can deal with a horde of zombies but one little needle and you run and hide?"  
"I happen to not be comfortable around people who want to stab me." Protested Jo, her gaze quickly fixed on Wesker as he pulled out a needle gun from his coat.  
"So who's going first?" Asked Claire, her gaze settling on Jo who was trying to sneak away.  
Wesker turned and smirked at Jo.  
"How about you?"  
Jo's eyes went wide and she darted for the door but Wesker was already ahead of her.  
He dashed after her in a blinding turn of speed and rugby tackled her to the ground, pinning her down on her stomach. He roughly put his knee in her back and pulled her left arm back towards him.  
Jo struggled beneath him but his knee was painfully pressing down on her spine, keeping her pinned in place.  
Daniel looked at Wesker nervously.  
"Erm Wesker you really shouldn't..."  
"OUCH! DAMNIT ASSHOLE!" Yelled Jo as Wesker roughly stuck the needle in her and took a blood sample, finally letting her back up when he was done.  
However as soon as his back was turned Jo rugby tackled him, rolling their pair of them across the floor.  
They finally came to a stop, Wesker was pinned on his back with Jo straddling him, her left hand around his throat and the other raised ready to punch him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down!" Yelled Daniel running over and grabbing her arm as she brought it down to punch Wesker in the face.  
Stephen also ran over and the pair of them pulled Jo off, allowing Wesker to get back on his feet.  
He glared at Jo angrily, his eyes glowing behind his shades as he fought the urge to strangle her.  
"Just calm down." Said Stephen, but Jo wasn't listening.  
She lunged straight forward and raised her right leg, walloping Wesker in the crotch and bringing him to his knees.  
"Uh oh!" Gasped Chris, biting his tongue to try and stop him from laughing.  
"You might be infected with the progenitor virus but one swift foot in the love spuds and you'll drop like any other human male." Shouted Jo angrily.  
Wesker looked up at her and pulled his shades off, his eyes burning blood red with rage.  
"Oh shit!" Gasped Jo, running from the room as Wesker got to his feet and prepared to go after her.  
"Erm...are you okay?" Asked Stephen nervously, a giggle creeping into his voice.  
"Erm I'm going to go find Jo." Giggled Claire as she made for the door.  
Wesker rounded on him as he put his shades back on.  
"You better hope I don't find her first." He grunted standing up straight, he may have been infected with a powerful virus but even he wasn't immune to a swift kick between the legs.

Claire ran down the corridor checking each of the rooms.  
"Jo?" She called softly. "Jo where are you?"  
No answer.  
"Hmm..." Claire stopped and scratched her head for a moment.  
She set off again and tried the bar room, she had a feeling if Jo was going to hide anywhere then it would be in there.  
"Jo?"  
No answer again, Claire frowned and checked behind the bar but there was still no sign of Jo.  
If she wasn't upstairs then that could mean only one thing.  
"Oh no." Gasped Claire, she ran out of the bar and headed towards the conference hall.

Wesker had just finished getting a blood sample from Lacey when Claire burst into the room.  
"Jo's gone I can't find her anywhere!" She screamed.  
"What? Where the hell did she go?" Asked Chris.  
"No idea, but I've searched every room up here and she's nowhere to be found. Think that little altercation with Wesker might have pushed her over the edge."  
Wesker said nothing, folding his arms and turning his back on the group.  
"She has been acting weird though." Said Daniel. "A lot more tense than usual. Maybe it's finally gotten to her, she's been so busy trying to make sure we were okay..."  
"You don't think she's done something stupid do you?" Asked Stephen, looking at Lacey and James who just looked back at him and shrugged.  
"We should probably go find her." Said Chris.  
"Claire, take Stephen, Daniel and James. Nick you are coming with me. Lacey are you okay to look after the kids?"  
"Yeah sure." Said Lacey. "Although you and Claire are the only ones with weapons."  
"We always carry spares, also we have knives so every one will have a weapon." Smiled Chris producing a standard issue hand gun from his belt.  
"Now where should we start?"  
The group looked at one another before Wesker interrupted.  
"She'll be fine, she still has my gun."  
"I'm sure she'll apologise if you give her a chance." Reasoned Nick. "She's just struggling to cope with what's happening, we all are."  
Wesker kept his back to them, his lip curling into a sneer. These simpering humans and their loyalty to each other was driving him to distraction.  
"Leave him," Snapped Chris. "Come on let's go find her...maybe she can give him another kick in the balls."  
Wesker turned his head, his eyes glowing angrily.  
"Don't you ever tire of your weak attempts to make friends with everyone you meet?" He growled.  
Chris stepped forward, ready for a fight when suddenly Lacey interrupted.  
"Erm guys we've got a problem." She said nervously.  
"What is it?" Asked Chris, his eyes following her arm as she pointed to their fort.  
"Kai and Nevan are gone!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Ten: Bloody Sunday**

Jo finally stopped running as she reached the entrance to the main convention hall.  
She leaned against the door frame panting heavily and brushed her hair back from her face as she gathered her thoughts. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself before throwing her head back and laughing out loud.  
"Oh man what the hell is wrong with me?" She said to herself.  
She looked down at her left arm. A small purple bruise was starting to form where Wesker had forcibly taken a blood sample from her.  
"Damnit." She muttered rubbing her arm.

"Where the hell are my kids?" Yelled Nick, he was gripped by fear and panic.  
"Calm down mate, we'll find them." Said Stephen placing a hand on his shoulder. "They can't have gotten far."  
Nick pulled away and headed towards the door, but before he could leave the room the door opened and a small voice made itself heard.  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
All eyes turned to the door.  
"Kai! Nevan!" Yelled Nick, relief washing over him like a tsunami as he rushed over and hugged his children.  
"Where the hell did you go? Why did you not tell us you were leaving the room? You must always tell one of us where you are going!"  
"I needed to use the bathroom." Said Nevan. "I didn't want to go alone so Kai came and waited outside for me."  
Nick finally released his death like grip on them.  
"Don't ever do that again you hear me? Neither of you must go anywhere without an adult from now on."  
Kai and Nevan nodded.  
"So we found the kids, what about Jo?" Said James.

Jo checked the Samurai Edge.  
She still had five bullets left in the current clip and the full clip of twenty that Wesker had given her yesterday.  
She wasn't stupid enough to try tackling the theater on her own so she decided to have a look around the main hall for any supplies to take back to the group. Although there was no way she was prepared to go back just yet as she was pretty certain Wesker would throw her out of the window if he laid eyes on her.  
Entering the main hall she raised the gun to eye level and flicked the safety catch off, they had already cleared it out yesterday but Jo was taking no chances. She looked cautiously around before entering, making sure that there were no nasty surprises waiting for her. Finding none, she started carefully stepping over the bodies and made her way towards the Robot Wars stage.

"Okay so Claire, you, Stephen, Daniel and James take the second hall. Nick and I will take the main hall."  
The group nodded as Chris finished giving out orders and weapons.  
"I'll take care of the kids Nick." Smiled Lacey as the kids waved them away.  
"I still need a sample of their blood." Said Wesker coldly.  
"You're not going to hurt us like you hurt Jo are you?" Asked Kai as she slowly backed away and hid behind Lacey.  
"Only if you don't keep still." Smirked Wesker causing Kai to hug Lacey tightly.  
"Don't let him touch me Lacey." She begged.  
Lacey looked at Wesker nervously as he took out the needle gun.  
"Just do as he says honey." She said squatting down and putting her hands on Kai's shoulders. "It will be just like having an injection at school.  
Wesker rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for all this simpering.

Jo jumped up on the Robot Wars stage and started looking at the assembled machines for anything that could be fashioned into a weapon.  
"Hmm, buzz saw that could come in handy if I can find some tools to work it loose." She then turned and looked at another one and saw several sharp knives attached to the front, a grin crossed her face as she started to pull them loose, tucking them into the side of her belt.  
Suddenly the sound of groaning distracted her.  
"Hang on a minute, I thought we killed them all yesterday." She said to herself, looking confused as she drew the Samurai Edge.  
Looking across the hall she saw one of the bodies move and start to wander aimlessly to the main entrance.  
"Impossible." She muttered as she moved towards the edge of the stage for a better look.  
Suddenly an arm grabbed her from below pulling her feet from under her. She screamed out in panic as a zombie in a respirator and yellow biohazard suit pulled her towards it.  
It was only when it made several unsuccessful attacks on her ankle that she was thankful for the respirator on it's face so it couldn't bite her.  
"If I get out of this alive I have some serious making up to do to Wesker." She grunted as she lunged forward ramming Wesker's gun into the zombies mouth and blowing it's brain out.

Chris and the rest of his group froze in the side foyer as a gunshot rang out.  
"Did you hear that?" Gasped James.  
"Sure did, come on!" Yelled Chris as they took off towards the main hall.  
Bursting through the door they saw Jo stood on the stage brushing herself down.  
"Jo!" Yelled Nick.  
"Ah the cavalry has arrived." Replied Jo as she jumped off the stage and walked towards the group.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Chris. "We heard the gun shot."  
"I'm fine." She replied. "We need to do something about all these bodies though otherwise they're just going to keep coming back as zombies."  
"Is that what the gun shot was for?" Asked Chris.  
Jo nodded. "Yeah, one near the stage came back to life and grabbed me, there's another one down by the main entrance."  
As if on cue several more bodies began to move and groan.  
"Here we go again." Said Jo, bringing the gun in her hand up to eye level.

Out by the theater Claire and her group heard several shots being fired from the main hall.  
"Sounds like we've got trouble." Said Claire as she motioned for the others to follow her.  
Heading through to the second hall they were met by a group of ten zombies all advancing on them.  
"Oh boy!" Gasped Daniel as he drew the hand gun Claire had given him.  
"Remember aim for the head." Said Claire as she raised her gun and started to fire.  
Daniel aimed nervously and fired as a zombie dressed in civvies advanced on him, the bullet hitting it straight between the eyes.  
"Well done mate." Smiled James as he ran forward and drove a knife deep into another zombie skull, yanking it back hard and preparing to attack again.

Jo ran through the foyer as the zombies pursued her and the others, dashing through the doors leading to side entrance foyer she grabbed a large piece of wood and rammed it through the handles, jamming the doors shut.  
"That should hold them back for a while." She said as she quickly reloaded her weapon.  
"I heard shots in the other hall, I think we should help Claire." Said Chris.  
"This way." Said Jo leading him across the foyer towards the second hall.

"Chris!" Yelled Claire as she fired off a few more shots, frantically looking for her brother as they advanced towards the doors.  
"Over here!" Yelled Chris as he appeared from behind one of the stands, taking aim at one of the zombies to their left.  
Suddenly a zombie behind Claire's group jumped up and started running towards them.  
"Oh shit that's new!" Gasped Stephen.  
"Claire duck!" Yelled Jo as she removed one of the knives from her belt and threw it.  
Claire hit the floor as the blade whizzed past her head, hitting the zombie square between the eyes.  
"How the hell did you do that?" Stephen gasped in shock.  
"I have no idea." Smiled Jo. She ran past the zombie yanking the knife from it's head as she did.  
"Glad you could join us." Smiled Claire as she got back to her feet and they back tracked for the door that would lead them back to safety.

"Guys hurry up!" Yelled a voice from upstairs.  
Lacey was looking over the bannister rail in a panic and with good reason.  
The bodies in the theater foyer were starting to groan and move, however this time they weren't lurching slowly forward.  
"Oh shit!" Gasped Chris as the zombies started running towards them. "Everyone get the hell up the stairs now!"  
Jo quickly raised her gun and took aim emptying the full clip within moments.  
"Hope you two have plenty of ammo cos I'm out."  
"We should be okay, get out of here now!" Said Chris as he quickly reloaded his gun.  
Jo ran to jump over the barrier blocking off the stairs but a zombie grabbed her vest, ripping it as she was pulled backwards.  
"Hey this vest cost me thirty quid you bastard!" She yelled angrilly as the garment was ripped from her body. Drawing a knife from her belt she rammed it into the zombies eyeball.  
However her quick reflexes were not quick enough, another zombie grabbed and her threw her to the floor.  
"Guys help I'm trapped!" She yelled.  
Hey eyes went wide and she screwed her eyes shut as the zombie dropped and went to bite her neck.  
Suddenly she felt a rush of air and the zombie was sent flying to the other end of the room. Jo jumped up and opened her eyes as a black clad figure appeared and the disappeared in several locations sending zombies flying everywhere.  
"Wesker?" Asked Jo looking around trying to spot him.  
A zombie charged up to her it's mouth wide to bite her Jo ducked and it flew straight over her, she drew a knife from her belt and plunged it into it's head before it could get up again.  
Wesker suddenly appeared at her side and grabbed her, pulling her against him so they were back to back.  
"Nice of you to join the party." Said Jo as she raised her knife again.  
"Kill them quickly, the virus is mutating and I need another sample." He said before throwing a right hook at the nearest zombie.  
Jo lunged forward and rammed her knife into the side of another zombies head and looking around for her next target through the now thinning crowd.  
Chris and Claire fired off their last few bullets and the foyer was once again filled with only dead bodies.  
"Is that the last of them?" Asked Claire looking round.  
"Looks like it." Said Chris as he holstered his gun.  
"Are the others upstairs?" Asked Jo as she checked herself over to make sure she hadn't been scratched or bitten.  
"Yeah they should be." Replied Chris.  
"Okay come on lets go." Said Jo as she jumped the barrier and headed up the stairs, closely followed by Chris and Claire.  
This weekend was just going from bad to worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

** Chapter Eleven: Keeping Mum**

Jo made sure everyone got back to the conference room safely but didn't go back in herself.  
"You okay?" Asked Claire worriedly.  
Jo ran her hand through her hair and flexed her arms, getting used to not having her vest adding some extra weight and movement restriction.  
"Yeah I just need a few minutes." She said with a weak smile.  
Claire nodded and headed inside the room.  
Jo went back to the stairs and leaned on the bannister railing, resting her head on her arms she took a few deep breaths.  
She raised her head as she heard footsteps and turned to her left to see Wesker.  
"Thanks for saving me down there. Also I'm really sorry about earlier." Smiled Jo looking directly at what she assumed were his eyes. She couldn't be sure because of the shades.  
Wesker grinned slightly. "You're still of use to me so I won't kill you just yet."  
Jo's smile disappeared instantly as he came and stood next to her taking out his PDA and tapping it.  
"I've managed to analyse the blood samples I took from you and your friends. Fortunately for you, none of you are carriers of this new virus."  
Jo's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her head rested on her arms again.  
"Well that's something I guess."  
"However..."  
Jo cringed as he spoke. "Oh Lord, what's the catch?"  
"You're friend Lacey appears to be pregnant."  
Jo's head shot up and a look of pure horror crossed her face.  
"Please tell me that's some kind of joke you've cooked up as revenge for this morning."  
Wesker showed her the PDA.  
"Afraid not Dear Heart." He seemed amused Jo's reaction.  
"I can't take this anymore." Said Jo shaking her head. "It's just one shit storm after another this weekend."  
Wesker said nothing continuing to mess around on his PDA.  
Jo rolled her eyes and headed back towards the conference hall, however Wesker grabbed her arm and stopped her. Jo froze and looked back at him.  
"Your skills are still of use to me, try not to get yourself killed next time you want to play the hero."  
Jo was just about to reply when the conference hall door opened and Lacey walked out and headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Well," Said Jo gently tugging her arm away from Wesker. "Better go break the good news to her."

Lacey entered the kitchen and started opening cupboards, inspecting their contents.  
"Come on baby, mamma wants some left over pizza." She said to herself.  
She looked up as the door opened and Jo entered.  
"Hey Jo." She smiled, she soon diverted her attention to the fridge. "Ooh look here, there's some left over chinese ribs. Your favourite!"  
Jo smiled and moved to stand near the fridge.  
"Great, might have those for supper."  
"You're welcome." Smiled Lacey as she continued rummaging.  
"Ugh why is there never any left over pizza and noddles when I want it." She groaned closing the fridge door.  
"Lacey I need to talk to you." Said Jo scratching the back of her neck nervously.  
"Actually do you have any chocolate pocky left?"  
"Wait, what?" Jo laughed. "Lacey you hate pocky!"  
"I know but I just really want some." She giggled. "I've been craving it all day, anyone would think I'm pregnant."  
Jo's face dropped. "Erm Lacey, you ARE pregnant!"  
Lacey looked at her and laughed. "Yeah good one Jo."  
"No I'm being serious." Said Jo looking at her worriedly. "Wesker just told me he's got the results from our blood samples."  
Lacey stopped smiling and looked worriedly at Jo.  
"No that can't be right." She stammered.  
"I saw the results for myself Lacey." Said Jo. "You're about three weeks gone already."  
Lacey put her hand on her stomach and froze, her eyes nervously staring into Jo's.  
"Oh God, what am I gonna tell James?"  
Jo put her hands on her friends shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
"Lacey, calm down we'll sort this I promise."  
Lacey smiled weakly at her, fighting back tears.  
"Come on, I'll share my chocolate pocky with you then we'll go find James."  
Lacey giggled and the pair sat at the table together.

Returning to the conference hall Lacey stopped as she saw James sat playing cards with Kai and Nevan.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Asked Jo.  
"No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." Replied Lacey with a weak smile.  
Jo returned her smile and watched as she walked towards James and the kids, a deep sigh escaped her.  
"James." Said Lacey nervously. "Can we talk?"  
James looked up from his game and smiled. "Sure babe, what's up?"  
"In private please."  
James' smile disappeared and he looked at her worriedly.  
"Yeah sure." He turned to Kai and Nevan.  
"Back in a moment guys."  
Jo watched with a sad smile as they walked to the other end of the room.  
She felt an arm wrap itself round her shoulder and turned round to see Daniel smiling at her.  
"You okay now?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine." She replied with a weak smile. "Just found something out that could change things."  
"Like what?"  
Before she could reply a shout went up from where James and Lacey were stood.  
"Guys?" Asked Jo worriedly.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" Yelled James excitedly running towards them and jumping on them, hugging them tightly.  
"Congratulations mate." Smiled Daniel.  
"I can't believe it." James gasped pulling away from them, running his hands through his hair. "Me...a dad!"  
"You'll be great parents." Smiled Jo.  
James laughed and ran over towards Kai and Nevan.  
Lacey came back to Jo's side and looked at her and Daniel.  
"I've never seen him so happy." She said watching as Kai and Nevan hugged him.  
"It's about time we had some good news." Smiled Daniel.  
"Agreed." Said Jo. "Look guys I'm gonna go grab food, I'll see you in a bit."  
Lacey and Daniel nodded and waved her away as she left the hall.  
Once outside Jo grabbed her head in her hands and let out a muffled scream of frustration before walking down the corridor towards the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Twelve: Endless Night**

Jo entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, it was starting to get dark outside and she fancied a quick snack before she turned in for the night.  
Opening it she saw the tray of spare ribs in onion gravy and licked her lips.  
"Come to mummy!" She grinned as she popped the tray in the microwave and turned it on for a couple of minutes to warm them up.  
A moment later the door opened and in walked Claire.  
"Oh hey, is there anything good to eat in here?"  
Jo nodded and opened the microwave as it pinged.  
"I found some spare ribs in onion gravy so that's me sorted."  
She jumped up on the counter, grabbing a fork from the drawer and shoving a rather large piece of rib into her mouth.  
"Damn girl anyone would think you haven't eaten today!" Laughed Claire as she rummaged in the fridge.  
"I haven't!" Said Jo around a mouthful of ribs and onion. She made a face and pulled a bone from her mouth.  
"Seriously all I've eaten today is half a box of chocolate pocky and now this."  
Claire giggled as she found a tray of chicken wings and sat at the table.  
"So good news about Lacey and James."  
"Yeah, just hope this situation changes before the baby arrives." Said Jo as she poked at her food.  
Claire took a bite out of one of the chicken wings and made a face.  
"Needs barbecue sauce."  
Jo grinned an continued to eat her meal.

Heading back to the conference hall Jo and Claire saw Wesker still stood by the stairs, tapping away on his PDA.  
Claire looked at Jo and raised her eyebrows at her. Jo simply raised her eyebrows back and opened the door to the conference hall.  
"Do you want something?" Asked Wesker without looking at them.  
Claire swallowed hard while Jo bit back the urge to say something sarcastic but instead decided to approach him.  
Claire rolled her eyes, as far as she was concerned Jo had a death wish.  
Jo looked back at Claire and then stood beside Wesker.  
"So did you manage to get some samples from the mutated corpses?" She asked casually.  
"Yes." Wesker replied coldly without looking at her. "It's mutating at an accelerated rate, there's no way of knowing what it will do next. It's highly unstable."  
Jo swallowed hard. "Great, just what we need...super zombies."  
She walked away back to the conference hall, surprised that Wesker followed her.

Entering the conference hall Jo checked in on Nick, Kai and Nevan who were already asleep. Lacey and James were sat talking with Chris and Claire and Daniel and Stephen were sat munching pocky in the corner.  
Jo smiled knowing they were all safe and headed for the other end of the room near the stage. She flopped down on her right side and got comfortable, feeling a little uncomfortable that Wesker seemed to be keeping a close eye on her as he sat down next to her.  
"You can't protect them forever." He said.  
Jo gritted her teeth and sat up.  
"Oh really?" She challenged. "Who's going to stop me? You?"  
Wesker grinned at her. "The speed at which this virus is mutating...you'll all be dead eventually."  
Jo glared at him but said nothing, she lay back down and turned her back to him so he couldn't see the worried look creeping across her face.

The moonlight streamed through the blinds into the conference hall, bathing it in a cold pale glow.  
Jo was sat near the stage in near total darkness, she looked to her left at the black clad figure laid next to her.  
He seemed to be asleep, well his eyes were closed at any rate.  
Jo quietly stood up and sneaked out into the hallway, a deep sigh escaped her as she headed down the corridor to the bar room and picked up a bottle of vodka from the bar.  
The door opened behind her and she turned round to see Wesker enter.  
"What do you want?" She groaned and he leaned on the bar next to her.  
Wesker said nothing, grabbing her arm he spun her round and pinned her against the bar, his arms either side of her to keep her from escaping.  
Before Jo could react he lunged forward and kissed her.  
Jo's eyes went wide but she found herself responding to his advances. Her hands went up to his neck and her fingers tangled in his slicked back blonde hair.  
Wesker's hands moved to Jo's waist and he picked her up, settling her on the bar. He stepped between her legs and started to kiss her neck.  
Jo's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her breathing becoming ragged. This was ridiculous, why the hell would Wesker be trying it on with her? Furthermore, why the hell was she responding? Still despite everything that was going on, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted...

Jo sat bolt upright breathing heavily.  
"Oh Lord what a dream!" She gasped running her hands through her hair and looking around the darkened room.  
The pale moonlight cast long shadows around her, giving the room a haunting eerie feel.  
Jo looked over at the black clad figure that lay next to her.  
He seemed to be asleep, well his eyes were closed at any rate.  
Shaking her head Jo quietly stood up and sneaked out into the hallway, a deep sigh escaped her as she headed down the corridor to the bar room and picked up a bottle of vodka from the bar.  
The door opened behind her and she turned round to see Wesker enter.  
"What do you want?" She groaned and he leaned on the bar next to her.  
Jo suddenly felt a strange sense of dejavu  
_Please try and kiss me, please try and kiss me, please try and kiss me!_  
"If you and your friends plan on surviving here you're going to need to deal with the rest of the bodies, leave them too long and they will soon mutate and kill you all."  
_Damnit!_  
Jo tried to hide the disappointed look on her face.  
"I take it you've run some more tests on that virus sample then?" She asked as she took a swig of vodka.  
Wesker nodded. "I take it you've more than likely used up all the ammunition I gave you."  
"Sorry, all gone." She replied looking at him.  
Wesker remained silent and eyed up the knives on Jo's belt.  
"Yet you seem to know what you're doing with those." He remarked. "Your survival instinct is commendable."  
Jo grinned. "I play far too many zombie survival games, you could say I've been in training for this apocalypse my entire life."  
Wesker however did not share her humor.  
"I suggest you find more ammunition for my gun, I only have three grenades left and I have no intention of using my abilities to do all the work for you."  
Jo looked at him, her grin disappeared from her face.  
"Why would I ask you to help us?" She snapped, it was probably the vodka loosening her tongue but what the hell, it needed saying.  
"You don't care about anyone but yourself."  
It was Wesker's turn to grin now.  
"Your loyalty to your friends is commendable, however it makes you weak."  
Jo slammed the bottle down on the bar.  
"As I said, you don't like the choices I make. You can do one, no one is forcing you to stick around."  
Wesker laughed and gripped Jo's chin roughly in his left hand, his thumb tracing along her cheek bone as she stared back at him defiantly.  
"Not while you are still of use to me Dear Heart."  
He let go of her and left the room, feeling Jo's intense and angered gaze upon his as he did.

As the night wore on sleep continued to escape Jo.  
She ended up pacing around the conference hall trying to come up with a plan of how to tackle the problem of the remaining zombies that were starting to come to life below them, especially now that Wesker had told her the virus that was causing it was mutating at an accelerated rate.  
However it wasn't just the threat of being eaten by zombies that was bothering her. Wesker had really gotten under her skin by saying her loyalty to her friends was making her weak.  
"He's wrong." Growled Jo angrilly as she continued her pacing., folding her arms across her chest as she stopped for a moment. "My loyalty to my friends makes me stronger. What was that old phrase I was always hearing as a kid? Strength in numbers."  
Jo growled in the pit of her throat and resumed her pacing.  
"You'll wear a hole in that floor if you're not careful."  
Jo looked up and spun round.  
"Oh it's you." She said as Chris approached.  
"You okay?" He asked worriedly.  
Jo shook her head and fought back the urge to break down and cry.  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She said, her voice was shaking almost as much as her.  
"Maybe Wesker was right, maybe my loyalty to my friends is making me weak."  
Chris' eyes narrowed angrilly and he grabbed Jo by her shoulders, looking into her eyes.  
"Don't ever listen to a word that bastard says." Snapped Chris.  
"You have no idea how much they appriciate your loyalty and the effort you're making to keep them safe."  
Jo gritted her teeth and looked at him. "What if he's right?" She hated hearing herself say it but deep down she knew he had a point. She'd always only ever looked out for herself since leaving school but meeting everyone at Comic Con three years ago had changed all that and they had become like family to her.  
"Wesker is using your loyalty to your friends to make you doubt yourself." Said Chris sternly. "He'll say anything to cut you off from them so he can use you for his own ends and then dispose of you when he's got what he wants."  
Jo sighed deeply. "I'm not stupid I know he's only let me live because I'm useful to him, although in what way I'm not sure. I never bothered to ask."  
"All I'm saying is be careful." Said Chris finally letting go of her. "He will only keep you alive until he has what he wants from you and then he'll either kill you himself or leave you to die at the hands of fate."  
"Trust me, he won't get rid of me that easily." Snarled Jo, anger building within her. "If he thinks he can get rid of me without a fight he's mistaken. I don't give up easily."  
Chris smiled. "Good girl."  
He was just about to walk away when Jo reached out and touched his arm.  
"I need your help." She said.  
"Sure what do you need?" He replied.  
"I plan to clear the theater out tomorrow, I need some hand gun ammunition and I'd also like you and Claire to help me."  
Chris smiled. "Whatever you need."  
Jo nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, we better get some rest, we're going to need it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

** Chapter Thirteen: A Day At The Theater**

The morning sun streamed through the windows, chasing away the nights shadows and bathing the conference hall in a golden glow.  
Jo lazily opened her eyes as she felt the sunlight warm her face, She really needed to pick a new place to sleep. She stretched and yawned as she rolled over, once again being met with a black clad body next to her.  
"Damn doesn't this guy get the concept of personal space?" She groaned as she realized she was once again in close proximity to Wesker.  
Suddenly a thought struck her and she grinned evilly.  
She shuffled closer to him so her backside was resting against his crotch, freezing suddenly as she felt him move. She held her breath terrified that he was about to wake up, but he didn't. Instead his arm found its way to rest around her waist again and pulled her against him. Jo stifled a giggle and rested her head under his chin, once again closing her eyes and deciding to get an extra couple of hours sleep.

About an hour later Wesker woke up.  
He slowly blinked as the morning sun blinded him, ever since he had infected himself with the progenitor virus his eyes had become a lot more sensitive to sunlight.  
He was about to reach over his head to retrieve his shades when he became aware of his arm wrapped around someones waist. Someone who happened to have their arm wrapped round his shoulder and was also nuzzling his neck in her sleep.  
Wesker grimaced as he removed Jo's arm from his shoulder and slowly started to try and move away from her but she stirred and he froze.  
"Wesker get your sexy arse back here right now!" She groaned in her sleep.  
Wesker's eyes went wide and he pulled away from her, reaching for his shades and backing away so he could escape without waking her.

A few moments later Jo stirred, stretching out she rolled over and found that she was able to stretch out without smacking Wesker in the face.  
She grinned imagining the look of horror when he woke up and realized he'd become her snuggle buddy again. A giggle escaped her as she sat up and reached inside her pocket for the last squashed box of pocky she had kept in there.  
Getting up she headed over towards Chris and Claire who were already awake and starting to load their weapons.  
"Morning guys." She smiled as she sat down with them.  
"Hey Jo." Smiled Claire. "What the hell did you do to Wesker? He couldn't get out of here fast enough today."  
Jo grinned evilly. "Oh I decided to have a little revenge on him after yesterday morning."  
Chris looked at her worriedly.  
"Oh I just snuggled up to him instead of screaming at him."  
Claire giggled hysterically while Chris cringed.  
"You are bad!" Said Claire as she finished loading a clip for her hand gun.  
"You guys got any spare ammunition?" Asked Jo as she took out Wesker's gun.  
"Here." Said Chris handing her a couple of boxes of hand gun bullets.  
"Thanks." Smiled Jo. "So are you guys aware of the dangers of what I have planned for today?"  
"Yeah we are." Said Claire. "We're sticking with you though."  
Jo smiled as she started loading the first clip.

"Okay guys listen up."  
All eyes turned to Jo as she stood by the stage, Chris and Claire were already by her side.  
"Myself, Chris and Claire are going to try and start clearing out the theater today. I want you guys to remain up here where it's safe. According to Wesker's data the virus is mutating and things are going to get rough down there. I refuse to risk any of your lives when you have so much more to lose than me."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Stephen.  
"The only thing I have to lose is my life." Said Jo. "James and Lacey have a baby on the way, Nick has the kids, you have a pregnant girlfriend back home and Daniel has all his nieces and nephews."  
Stephen swallowed hard. "Well good luck down there."  
Jo smiled and turned to Chris and Claire. "Let's get going."

Approaching the theater they found Wesker already down in the foyer.  
"Joining us are you?" Sneered Chris.  
Wesker glared at him. "Only because I want to run further tests on this virus."  
Jo rolled her eyes. "Any chance you can get the doors open? The security guards locked them."  
Wesker grinned and pulled the left side door open in one go.  
Swallowing hard Jo led the way.  
The theater seemed quiet...too quiet.  
Jo started to slowly make her way down the steps towards the stage, Claire followed her while Chris made his way across to the other end closely followed by Wesker.  
A groan filled the air and Jo tensed, listening for the source of it.  
Suddenly more groans filled the air and at least twenty zombie started lurching towards the stage from the center seats.  
"Here we go." Said Chris as he leveled his gun and started to fire as more and more bodies started to lurch into motion above him.  
"Go left, I'll take the right." Said Jo to Claire as she dashed down to the front row and headed for the stage.  
Jo jumped up on the stage and checked the backstage doors, fortunately they were both locked.  
Suddenly a scream distracted her and she rushed back to the front of the stage, her eyes widened in horror.  
A group of ten mutated zombies came running towards the stage. Jo growled in the pit of her throat and raised the Samurai Edge, shooting at them.  
Two of them jumped up on the stage and leaped at her, however Jo was ready for them. She quickly re-holstered the gun and grabbed two knives from her belt, throwing them simultaneously and hitting the zombies straight between the eyes.  
She looked up towards the back rows as she heard gun shots, quickly pulling the knives out of the zombies foreheads she jumped off the stage and ran to help Claire.

Chris fired off several shots as the zombies lurched forwards towards him. However he kept looking back at Wesker who was busy dealing with four mutated zombies as they all charged him at once.  
Wesker jumped and back flipped out of the way, kicking one of them in the face as he did. He landed in a crouch and then charged forward, shouldering it and sending it flying across the other end of the theater and hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.  
Below them Claire was dealing with a mutated zombie that was chasing her towards the stage, it was moving too fast and her shots kept going wide.  
"Claire duck!" Yelled Jo.  
Claire hit the floor and Jo threw a knife at it, hitting it in the eyeball.  
"Thanks Jo." Smiled Claire as she got up and retrieved the knife.  
"No worries." Panted Jo as she turned her attention towards the top of the theater. "Chris, Wesker, how you guys doing up there?"  
"Never better!" Yelled Chris as he shot a mutated zombie as it ran towards him.

Suddenly a roar filled the air and the group froze.  
Six huge skinless beasts with sharp claws, swollen brains breaking through the flesh on their heads and abnormally long tongues appeared to be crawling around on the ceiling  
"Oh my God we've got Lickers on the ceiling!" Yelled Jo as she pointed the Samurai Edge upwards and started firing off shots.  
"Oh shit." Gasped Chris as one of the fleshy beasts landed infront of him and whipped its tongue towards him.  
He dodged too late however as the tongue wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Raising his gun he managed to land several shots into it's swollen brain before it could pull him towards it.  
Jo panicked and started firing as one of the huge beasts came towards her, she jumped off the stage and ran as the Licker roared and gave chase.  
Claire fired off several shots and managed to injure it, giving Jo a chance to plunge one of her knives into it's swollen brain. It roared in anguish and swiped at her as it died, leaving a large gash on Jo's left arm.  
"Thanks." Smiled Jo as she stopped in the middle aisle to check her arm.  
She suddenly looked up to where Chris and Wesker were, her eyes widening as she saw two of the Lickers advance on Wesker one from the front and one from behind.

Wesker stood his ground as the first Licker lashed out with it's tongue, Wesker dodged and punched it in the mouth.  
The Licker howled in pain and charged again, only to be kicked against the wall and then punched so hard that Wesker's fist actually went through it's head.  
"Wesker behind you!" Yelled Jo.  
Wesker glanced behind him just in time to dodge as another Licker pounced and tried to grab him, the beast roared in anger as it rolled over and charged again.  
Wesker growled in the pit of his throat and dodged again as the Licker leaped at him, skidding to a halt when it failed to land a successful attack. Taking advantage of it's confused state Wesker appeared in front of it in the blink of an eye and pulled a grenade from his belt, ramming it down the beasts throat and then suddenly appearing at Jo's side as the creature exploded.  
Jo looked around frantically, she had counted six Lickers and only four of them appeared to be dead.  
"On the ceiling!" Yelled Claire.  
Jo looked up and saw one of them drop down and start running towards them.

Wesker however ran towards it and punched it, sending it flying.  
Jo ran towards the edge of the stage, drawing a knife from her belt she jumped off the stage. However the remaining Licker of the ceiling wrapped it's long tongue round her left wrist and pulled her up towards it.  
Jo screamed in panic and grabbed the beasts tongue in case it tried to drop her. The floor rapidly getting further and further away from her until she was face to face with the Licker.  
"Jo!" Yelled Chris.  
"Shoot it!" Yelled Claire.  
"I can't I might hit Jo."  
Claire raised her gun trying to get a decent shot but she was tackled by the Licker on the ground, it's long tongue wrapping itself round her neck.  
"Claire!" Yelled Chris as he charged towards her, unhooking a grenade from his belt.  
Jo, still dangling from the other Lickers tongue began to slash at it with her knife but to no avail. It seemed that all she had succeeded in doing was making it angry as it retaliated and began to swipe at her with it's huge claws.

By now Chris had reached Claire, he took advantage of the Licker being distracted by his sister and rammed his gun down it's throat, squeezing off several shots.  
Claire sighed with relief as the dead creatures tongue finally loosened around her neck.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Chris helping her to her feet.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She coughed. "Where's..."  
A scream from above caught their attention.  
"Oh my God it's still got hold of her!" Gasped Claire.  
Jo swung on the Licker's tongue to avoid being slashed again, she was moving around too much to get a decent shot off to kill it. However an idea struck her.  
"Guys someone throw me a grenade!"  
Wesker looked up hearing her above him.  
"Jo hang on!" Yelled Claire. "We're throwing one up now."  
Jo looked down and saw a grenade hurtling through the air towards her, she reached out to grab it but it slipped through her fingers and started to fall back to the floor.  
"Damnit I missed!" She yelled again as the Licker slashed at her again.  
Wesker caught the grenade and carefully watched as Jo swung away from being slashed across the chest.  
Fortunately Wesker's increased strength meant the grenade gathered more momentum as he threw it.  
Jo made a grab for it but missed again, however she was able to make another attempt before it fell beyond her reach and this time she managed to grab it.  
"Eat this you infected piece of shit!" Yelled Jo as she pulled the pin and rammed the grenade down the Licker's throat and then swiftly cut it's tongue, causing her to drop from the ceiling.  
"Jo!" Yelled Claire as she plummeted back down to the floor.  
Fortunately Wesker darted into action and caught her just as the Licker exploded.  
"Thanks." Said Jo as Wesker put her back on her feet.  
"Did we get them all?" Asked Chris as he and Claire came to her side.  
"Yeah I can't see anymore." Said Jo as she put her knife back into her belt. "Let's go get the others and get this place cleaned up."  
With that the group headed back upstairs to check on the others, leaving a bloody mass of body parts behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil Comes To Comic Con**

**Chapter Fourteen: Going Hungry**

The group headed back up towards the conference hall, it had been a dangerous mission to clear out the theater but thankfully they had succeeded.  
Chris and Claire reached the top first followed by Jo and Wesker.  
"That was damn good work with that Licker Jo." Smiled Claire.  
Jo stopped a moment, her head was spinning.  
"Thanks," She replied weakly as she stumbled and grabbed the banister to steady herself.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Claire worriedly.  
Jo grimaced and looked at her left arm, it was bleeding quite heavily.  
"Damned Licker managed to get its claws into me."  
Chris looked worried. "We'd better get that cleaned up."  
Jo nodded but before she could take another step her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she fell backwards.  
"Jo!" Yelled Chris.  
Fortunately Wesker caught her.  
"I need to take another blood sample." He said coldly. "I think she might be infected."

"Guys we need help Jo's hurt." Yelled Chris as he burst into the conference hall.  
Daniel and Stephen looked up and ran towards him as Wesker entered, carrying an unconscious Jo in his arms.  
"What happened?" Asked Daniel as Wesker placed her down on James and Lacey's makeshift bed.  
"The virus has mutated again. There's a possibility she may be infected." Said Wesker as he pulled out his needle gun and managed to get a blood sample from Jo without any trouble.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Stephen.  
"I don't know." Said Chris worriedly as he rummaged in his pockets for a can of first aid spray and some bandages.  
"Wait what do you mean she may be infected!" Yelled Daniel.  
"She was scratched by one of the mutated creatures." Said Wesker as he put the needle gun away and attached Jo's blood sample to a slot in his PDA.  
Daniel and Stephen looked on in horror as Chris cleaned up the scratch on Jo's arm.  
"It's not deep, I don't think it will take her long to recover. She is going to be pretty sore for a while though."  
Wesker's PDA bleeped indicating it had finished its blood sample analysis.  
"Well?" Asked Chris as he applied some first aid spray and bandaged the wound.  
"Remarkable." Wesker sounded impressed. "She's had a very lucky escape."  
"So she's not infected?" Asked Daniel, his eyes were wide with hope.  
"Apparently not, no sign of the virus in her blood stream at all."  
"Well that's a relief." Said Claire.  
"Well she's all patched up, just play the waiting game until she wakes up now." Said Chris.

A few hours later Jo began to come round.  
She blinked slowly taking in her surroundings. She was still laid on James and Lacey's makeshift bed, her head was aching and her left arm felt like a lead weight.  
"Hey she's waking up!" Yelled a voice. "Jo, hey Jo wake up it's me Nevan!"  
Jo groaned and tried to push herself up but found the task impossible.  
"Nevan?" She groaned as she raised her head.  
"Come on I got you." Said Nevan pulling her up by her right arm.  
Jo looked down at her left arm, noticing the bandage.  
"What the hell happened?" She groaned rubbing her head.  
"You passed out when you came back from the theater."  
Jo frowned a moment trying to remember what happened, then suddenly it struck her.  
"Oh no, I got scratched by a Licker!" Fear ripped through her. "I might be infected."  
"It's okay you're not infected." Smiled Nevan. "Wesker took a blood sample while you were out cold. He says you had a lucky escape."  
Jo exhaled deeply, relief overcame her her and she fell back onto the cushions.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Nevan worriedly. "Should I get my dad?"  
"I'll be fine just give me a minute." Smiled Jo.  
"I'll go get my dad." Before Jo could protest Nevan had run off.  
Jo shook he head and looked at her left arm.

Nick and the kids entered the conference hall and squatted down next to where Jo was pushing herself upright.  
"Hey glad to see you back with us." Smiled Nick as Jo sat up and leaned back against the wall.  
"Glad to be back." Smirked Jo as Kai and Nevan settled down next to her.  
"So I take it the theater is clear?" Asked Nick.  
"Yep all sorted thanks to Chris, Claire and Wesker." She looked at Kai and Nevan who were staring at her bandaged arm.  
"If you two behave yourselves, later on I'll tell you how I got that war wound."  
"Does it hurt?" Asked Kai.  
"Only a lot." Grinned Jo. "Anyone wanna help me up before my arse goes numb?"  
Nick laughed and took her right arm, pulling her to her feet.  
"Thanks." Smiled Jo, she took a few shaky steps forward but soon regained her balance.  
"Where are the others?" She asked.  
"They're in the bar, think they all fancied a change of scene and there's more bad news I'm afraid."  
Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh great, what is it?"  
"Guys go back to the bar we'll be there soon."  
Kai and Nevan nodded and after they left Nick turned back to Jo.  
"The kitchen isn't as fully stocked with food as we thought, there's barely anything left we're going to have to try and find some food downstairs."  
Jo frowned. "How much food do we have?"  
"Just enough for today I would've thought."  
"Hmm okay then, give me a couple of hours to rest and we'll organize a supply run this afternoon."  
"You've just narrowly escaped being killed and you want to go off and try again?" Asked Nick, anger rising in his voice. "Stop trying to be the hero Jo, we appriciate that you're looking out for us but none of us want to see you killed."  
Jo grinned and headed for the door. "It will take more than a few zombies to get rid of me."  
Nick shook his head. "Just don't push it Jo, your luck will run out sooner or later."

Jo entered the bar and and stood in the center of the room.  
"Guys listen, we're going to have to sort out a supply run. I need volunteers who are good with improvised weapons...and when I say improvised weapons I mean we're actually going to have to build some."  
"Wait, you just narrowly avoided getting killed and you want to go off on another suicide mission?" Snapped Daniel as he walked towards her.  
"Hey we all need to eat." Snapped Jo. "The kids can't be expected to go hungry and Lacey is pregnant."  
Daniel frowned and stopped. "Okay I see your point." He said. "We have no weapons though and what the hell can we use to improvise with?"  
Jo scratched her head. "Come on there's always something...although I don't think molotovs are a good idea."  
"Probably not, we may end up burning down our only means of shelter." Laughed James.  
Jo grinned. "Well we could still use bottles or glasses as a means of distraction, throw them across the room and make some noise. Chances are they will be drawn to it."  
The room was silent for a moment.  
"So what weapons would you suggest?" Asked Stephen.  
Jo looked around and frowned. "Knives are a good start, maybe they have some in the kitchen. I found these in the main hall when I was looking for James and Lacey, got them from the Robot Wars stage." She paused for a moment.  
"Is there a cleaning cupboard on this floor perhaps? I could quite easily file down a wooden broom handle to use as a spear."  
"Wouldn't be much good about those runners though." Said James. "We all saw how strong they were."  
Jo put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply.  
"We need to try something guys...otherwise we're all going to starve."  
"Then I suggest we split up and see what we can find." Said James. "Agreed?"  
The others nodded and then all eyes turned to Jo.  
She smiled and nodded. "Okay, we meet back here once we've finished."

Nick, Kai and Nevan were the first ones to finish their weapons hunt, they had stripped the bar of everything they could find but their efforts had proved unsuccessful. All they had managed to find were some bottles, glasses and a couple of pieces of pipe.  
Lacey and James re-entered the bar next looking defeated having found nothing.  
"No luck huh?" Asked Nick.  
Lacey shook her head as James put his arm round her.  
"We couldn't find anything of use at all, the table and chair legs are too soft so they would be no good to fashion into clubs."  
"Well these bottles won't get us very far, I just hope Jo's right about being able to use them to lure those things away by means of noise distraction."  
Stephen and Daniel were the next to return, their efforts had proved much more fruitful.  
"Look at these bad boys." Smiled Daniel as he pulled out what looked like a plastic baton.  
"It's plastic." Commented Nick, looking quite skeptical.  
"Check this out." Grinned Stephen as he flicked the baton down and a foot long piece of steel shot out from the plastic casing.  
"Wow cool!" Gasped Kai.  
"Military Police riot batons." Smiled Daniel. "Hit hard enough and you can shatter bone with these bad boys."  
"Perfect." Smiled Nick.  
A moment later Chris and Claire came back in carrying a box full of sharp knives and several large plastic baskets  
"Hope some of you are handy with knives." Grinned Claire as she set the box down on the bar.  
"We also found these, might be useful for transporting supplies." Said Chris.  
"Great, now we're just waiting on Jo." Smiled Stephen.  
"Talk of the devil." Grinned Lacey as Jo entered the room carrying some long metal pipes.  
"Okay guys how did we do?" She asked as she dropped the pipes down by the bar.  
"All in all," Began James. "I would say we did pretty well."  
Jo eyed up the collection of items the group had found and smiled.  
"You know what guys, I think we're all set. Let's go hunting."


End file.
